bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Witch Monkey
Monkey Shaman is the tower that appears in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Appearance The monkey wears a Earth Shaman mask from Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, and holds a staff with a skull on top. Overview The tower shoots magic blasts at a attack speed of a unupgraded Tack Shooter doing 4 pierce and 1 damage, can pop any type of bloon, and charges the base damage by +1 for 3.5 seconds when unused, to a max of 4 damage, up to 3 charged shots can be fired, and when the bloon gets through the exit, it enrages it doing attack speed increased (+20%), damage and pierce increased (+5), and enraged effect lasts for 10 seconds. Has a cooldown of 60 seconds. Every 5 seconds, it shoots a petrifying blast that petrifies bloons and make them takes 25% more damage, and the petrify effect lasts 7.5 seconds, and does not stack with the other children inside. Petrifying blast does not affect MOAB-Classes. Nearby towers inside the tower's range heals by +25% health every 5 seconds. Upgrades Path 1 Stronger Blasts ($610) Increases base damage by +1 damage, and +2 pierce. Even Stronger Blasts ($830) Increases base damage by +2 damage, and +3 pierce. Armor-Piercing Wrath ($3,700) When a bloon reaches the exit, the base damage multiplies by 3x for Ceramics and Marbles and 5x for MOAB-Classes. Hypnotic Blast ($7,500) * Description: "Shoots a hypnotic blast that makes bloons go backwards while damaging bloons." * Details: Every 15 seconds, it shoots a hypnotic blast that makes 10 non-MOAB-Class bloons in a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius go backwards to the entrance, the effect lasts for 12 seconds, and does 3 damage and 5 pierce while going backwards before expiring, and stacks with the other children. Crits occurs in 5th hit does 30 damage. However, the hypnotized MOAB-Classes cannot be petrified or divulged. Scarlet Witch ($55,000) * Description: "But that is directly from the source of hypnosis and telekinesis, she does victorious vengeance to the bloons, popping it with the ease." * Details: Has a following effects: ** Base attack changed magic blasts into telekinetic blasts that knocks bloons back by 30% (15% for MOAB-Classes) and does 8 damage and 20 pierce, at the attack speed of a 0/0/0 Super Monkey. Range is increased by 35%. ** A Hypnotic Blast can affect up to 20 non-MOAB Class bloons or 5 MOAB-Class Bloons below a O.T.O.M.A. in a 1/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius go backwards to the entrance, the effect lasts for 15 seconds, and does 5 damage (20 for MOAB-Classes) and 10 pierce while going backwards before expiring. Crits occurs in 7th hit does 60 damage. ** When a bloons attack, she does no damage to herself and nearby towers within range taken from the single activated attack and 25 base attacks. Cooldown of 12.5 seconds after it finishes. ** When a bloon reaches the exit, the base damage multiplies by 3x for Ceramics and Marbles and 10x for MOAB-Classes. ** Adds both activated abilities: Hypnotic Tramsmission, which hypnotizes a bloons with the highest RBE and allows all towers within the tower's range to manipulates the attacks to transfer onto a bloons with the highest RBE that shoots projectiles that transmitted from towers within the tower's range, and lasts for 30 seconds, and increased attack and movement speed by 35%, and after the ability, the towers will unable to attack for 7.5 seconds, and Time Stop allows the screen that temporarily freezes for 10 seconds. Both cooldowns for both activated abilities has a 75-second cooldown. Path 2 More Charges ($590) Increases damage capacity up to 5. Even More Charges ($935) Increases damage capacity up to 6, and charges the base damage by +1 for 2.7 seconds. Divulging Blast ($5,000) * Description: "Shoots a divulging blast that sees children on MOAB-Classes and pops it by other towers." * Details: Every 10 seconds, it shoots a divuding blast that does 10 pierce in a 0/0/0 Ice Monkey attack radius that sees children inside M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, allowing to pop the children inside, and the effect lasts 20 seconds. However, the divulged MOAB-Classes cannot be petrified or hypnotized. Divulging Aura ($15,000) Ability: It triggers a divulging aura that sees children inside M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, allowing to pop the children inside, in the tower's radius for 10 seconds. Cooldown: 75 seconds. Global Divulge ($60,000) * Description: "Ability make all MOAB-Classes onscreen to see children, and makes these all of it departed." * Details: Global Divulge Ability: All MOAB-Classes onscreen that sees children inside M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, allowing to pop the children inside and the effect lasts 20 seconds. Cooldown is reduced to 60 seconds. Path 3 Stronger Petification ($720) Petrified bloons takes 40% more damage. Even Stronger Petification ($1,055) Petrified bloons takes 55% more damage. MOAB Petrification ($4,500) Petrifying Blast can petrify MOAB-Classes, but does not stack with the other children inside. Runestone Modification ($8,000) * Description: "Stones now modified with runestone-like stones which can get lives and drop energy auras." * Details: Petrified bloons gives +2 lives every 2 seconds. Every time the MOAB-Class Bloon pops it drops an energy aura which has a range of 4/1/0 Tack Shooter and nearby towers gives +15% attack speed, +2 pierce and +2 damage, and aura lasts 15 seconds. This boost can stack up to 3 times. Super Runestones ($42,000) * Description: "You gotta pop more petrified bloons to make auras. Charge!!!" * Details: Petrified bloons gives +3 lives every 2.5 seconds. Every time the MOAB-Class Bloon pops it drops an energy aura which has a range of 5/1/0 Tack Shooter and nearby towers gives +30% attack speed, +5 pierce and +4 damage, and aura lasts 17.5 seconds. This boost can stack up to 5 times. Trivia * The 5/0/0 upgrade is the reference to the superhero of the same name in Marvel Comics, as well as Marvel Cinematic Universe. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Magic Towers